


Oh look another Descendants sequel fic because why not

by Bluetrainer98



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, OCs everywhere, Other pairings will come as the story continues, Unofficial Sequel, also OCs, evie and doug are cannon in my mind so there, look I'm jumping on the bandwagon, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetrainer98/pseuds/Bluetrainer98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm pretty sure the title explains it all, but yeah after the success of the first four its time for another batch of villains kids to transfer to Auradon prep. Will they fit in or will they be rotten to the core. Also OCs, OCs everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here we go again

“So what did you want show me?” King Ben asked his girlfriend Mal as she walked over to the table where her other reformed villains where sitting before picking up a piece of paper.  
“We finished the list!” She said, a huge smile growing on her face as she handed the newly crowned king the paper. “Well that was fast; at first I thought you four would take forever trying to figure out the next students to be joining us.” Ben said taking a look at the next set of villains kids the original four decided to bring to Auradon from the Isle.  
“Well there were a few arguments when it came to certain kids, but what do you expect when we were trying to decide who to bring that probably weren’t going to shank us.” Jay stated with a rather serious look on his face. “Wow, the more I learn about life on the isle the more I’m glad I brought you four over, now let’s see here.” Ben said before reading the list. After several minutes that felt like hours to the four, Mal finally broke the silence. “So… what do you think?” She asked her royal boyfriend. “Not bad choices, though I really have to ask because of family, Gabby and Grace, really?”  
“We figured you’d be a little hesitant about inviting Gaston’s twin daughters because of the whole ordeal between him and you parents…” Evie stated before being cut off by the King. “He murdered my dad, if it weren’t for my mom I probably wouldn’t be here right now.” “Yes but you gave us a chance and you seem up to give the other kids on the list a chance, so why not Gabby and Grace?” Mal interrupted followed by her best kicked puppy face. “Oh alright I’ll invite them, but they slip up once and they’re gone.” The royal said before leaving to get the invitations ready.  
“Wow, you actually got him to invite Gabby and Grace." Carlos said to Mal surprised. "Well I frankly am too." Mal said as she returned to her bed to continue her latest drawling.   
"Well of these are the kids that they want, we'll send for them." Beast said looking over the list his son gave him. "Yes, and I already made it clear to them that the first time Gabby and Grace mess up they're out." Ben made his case really clear. "Of course." Beast agreed. The invitations were sent to the villains to offer their children to transfer to Auradon prep.

-Isle of the Lost, a few days later-  
"Mother, what is the meaning of this!" Princess of hearts screamed, rampaging through the kitchen of the tiny house her and her mother now lived in. The Queen of Hearts was sitting down to a cup of tea before her daughter stormed in.   
"Why, isn't it obvious my little princess, you'll be attending Auradon prep." The Queen stated calmly to her fuming daughter. "But I don't want to attend Auradon prep, ever since Evie transferred over there I've been the most popular girl in school!" The hotheaded girl yelled. "Well this isn't really much of a choice, the king has decided and since I'm not of Royal status in Auradon I have no room to argue, so your going." The Queen said to the girl whose face was as red as a tomato. "UGH, Fine I'll go, but I won't be happy and I'll complain the whole time." Princess shouted as she went to pack her things.   
"Father, is this really the best idea?" Shria asked her father, the once leader of the Huns Shan-Yu.   
"Well I can't answer that, but it is the Kings official statement and what he says goes, not that I'm happy about it either." The Hun told his young daughter. "I can't believe it, I'll never fit in at that preppy school, I'm not a snooty rich mean girl, well I am a mean girl but more in the I'll cut you way instead of the omg your dress is hideous way." The girl stated. "Exactly and that's why if anyone gives you any trouble don't hesitant to fight back." Shan-Yu said. "Of course." "Whose daddies little warrior?" "I am." Shria said before going to pack her things.   
"Oh stop complaining Ulrich, it's been decided your going!" Ursula shouted to her son, who was still moping at the letter that came stating he would be moving to Auradon.   
"Mother you just don't get it, I can't go to that heroes school, there's too much niceness, I can already see myself barfing over all the good two-shoes." Ulrich complained. "Your being over dramatic, honestly I don't know where you get that from." The sea witch said attending to her fish tank. "Fine I'll go but I can already see myself drowning myself after the first week." Ulrich stated before getting up to prepare for the trip.   
"I'm sure I'll be ok dad." Rachel said to her father former governor Ratcliffe.   
"Yes yes I know, but still we have no idea what to expect from Auradon it is a new land to us and we cant risk anything happening to you." The former governor said to his young daughter. "Father, you forget, I was born to explore new lands, and don't worry I'll keep an eye out for any treasures in this new land." She said giving her father a promising wink. "I know you will, and make sure you stay away from any savages." Ratcliffe said, disgust very apparent in his voice. "Of course, I wouldn't dare interact with any sort of savages." She said before taking her leave.   
Captain James Hook had just finished reading the letter his twin children had handed him. "Well the king has summoned you to Auradon." The pirate stated looking at his two very unhappy children.   
"Aye, they be taking us ashore." Julien, his son said.   
"Those landlubbers think we should attend their prep school." Julia, his daughter, added. "Well I must say this is a special opportunity." The captain said. "What?!" His twin children said in angry unison. "How could ye said that, our own father?" Julia sounded disgusted as Julien looked away. "Now don't get panicked her me children, this is the perfect opportunity to get revenge on those heroes for marooning us here on this god foresaken island." The salty codfish said angrily. "Revenge ye say?" Julien looked intrigued. "Yes, ye see my ship the Jolly Roger is currently in Auradon, you steal her back and we can lay waste to their kingdom like true pirates!" Hook exclaimed. "Aye, a pirates life' for us!" The twins exclaimed upon hearing their fathers plan.   
"Why now this is quite something." A tall dark skinned man said reading the letter his son just handed him.   
"I know isn't it pops." Philmore Facilier said to his father. "Why yes it is, and I have just the going away present for you son." Dr. Facilier said opening a droor revealing a set of cards. "Are those what I think they are?" Philmore asked staring at the cards. "That's right, my old cards, obviously they don't work here on the isle but they should work as good as new in Auradon." The voodoo doctor told his son. "You know what you got to do son?" "Make some mischief with a little help from some friends on the other side." The young boy said with a devilish smile on his face.   
"And remember to not disappoint the lord as you travel to Auradon." Judge Claude Frollo told to his daughter Claudia.   
"Of course not father, I mean Judge." Claudia corrected herself after her father gave her a stern look, she knew that in the cathedral he wasn't father but judge. "Good now remember the lord is always watching and judges, as I try to do on this sinful isle." Frollo said bring the withered bible to his heart. "You are dismissed child." And with that Claudia left. "Yeah yeah yeah, don't disappoint God, what a bunch of bs." Claudia said after making sure she was out her fathers hearing range. "The only thing I'm counting on is to finally have some fun in my life." She said removing the ties from her hair allowing the long silver locks freedom.   
"Why this is madness!" Gaston said as his twin daughters were packing to head to Auradon. "Why would that monster who stole Belle from me now want my precious girls living in his kingdom?" The Hunter questioned.   
"Not sure dad, but it is a nice gesture of the King." Gabby said making sure she packed all her makeup and accessories.   
"I think dad has a point, given our families history with the royal family it seems odd for them to invite us now." Grace said. "It doesn't matter what the circumstances are, we're going and we can't do anything about it." Gabby said. "Yes but be careful, you'll be public enemy number 1 and 2 upon arrival." Their father warned them. Grace took a big nervous gulp with Gabby just rolled her eyes. "Well we should be fine, it's not like we killed the love of someone's life or anything." She said glaring at her father. "Just finish packing the limo will be here soon." Gaston snapped at her.


	2. The day before

"So what do you guys think about the new students coming in?" Audrey asked her fellow lunch table occupants the day before the new students were to arrive from the isle.   
"Not too sure, but I'll keep an open mind." Jane replied.   
"Same here, but I'll be keeping an eye on Shria." Lonnie said, putting emphasis on the fact that the daughter of her parents mortal enemy will be attending her school in 24 hours.   
"As long as they don't do anything evil, I'll probably just forget about them." Chad Charming nonchalantly said. "Right cause that was totally your plan last time." Jane said rolling her eyes. "Well I for one am going to treat this different than the first time, I'll great the new students with open arms." Audrey said determined to make a better impression of herself to the new students unlike the last time. "Now that's the spirit Audrey!" Jane complimented the princess. "Thank you Jane." Audrey said returning to her food.   
"Hey guys." A dark skinned boy wearing a green jacket said upon arrival to their table. "Hey Nate." Chad said welcoming Nathaniel, son of Tiana and Naveen, to the table. "So how are you feeling about the new students?" Lonnie asked as he shares a similar situation with her as Phillmore Facilier was among the new students to arrive. "Well I mean the first four turned out to be not so bad, so let's keep an open mind." The prince told her. "Yeah, we all know how you feel about the original four, or should we say a particular one." Jane said emphasizing the one in her sentence. "I have no idea what your talking about." Nathaniel said blushing. "Oh ok Mr. I totally don't have a crush on a villains kid." Jane said jokingly sticking her tongue out at him. "Speaking of which." Audrey said pointing as Evie and Carlos made their way to the table, lunch trays in hand.   
"Hey hey!" Evie said cheerful as ever as she took a seat between Audrey and Jane while Carlos sat across the table between Chad and Nate. "Hey guys, so we heard Ben approve your list of new students, and I'm happy to say I'm ready to make a better first impression than I did with you, sorry about that... Again." Audrey said very emotionally. "Ah it's fine, when your mom literally has evil in her name it's understandable to have mishaps happen." Evie said before taking in a spoon full of applesauce. "Well are you guys excited." Nate said before turning to face Carlos.   
"Oh yeah, we made sure to pick ones that hopefully won't stab anyone, especially us." He said licking some mustard of his face from his sandwich. The prince smiled to himself watching Carlos dealing with his mustard situation as Evie continued. "Yeah, I think it'll be good to have other kids experience what it's like to not be surrounded by evil and misery all the time." She said with a rather unneeded smile on her face. "Well that's good, I hope they can learn something from this." Jane said. "Yeah let's hope." Chad said before getting a shoulder in the stomach by Carlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evie+applesauce, you know she loves that


	3. The Arrival

"I thought we were suppose to be picked up by a limo." Princess complained as a bus approached the 10 of them.   
"Guess they couldn't bothered to send one for us." Phillmore said as he grabbed his bags. The bus arrived and opened its doors to allow the villains kids to board it and to their surprise the inside of the bus looked more like a fancy dinning room than a bus. "Well I guess this will do." Princess said. As the bus prepared to leave the villain kids took their seats at the various tables in the vehicle. As the bus took off a door that appeared from no where opened to reveal enchanted brooms holding silver treys of appetizers that the villains kids were free to take and eat. As the golden bridge that connects the isle to Auradon the kids all crowded around the windows as they looked at the water and the island that would become their new home.   
"Wow the water is beautiful." Ulrich said as he observed the sparkling water and fish swimming.   
"Aye that water be calm." Julia said stuffing her face with food.   
"That it be." Julien agreed.   
"Well as fancy as it is, it's still not gonna make me a goody two-shoes." Phillmore said.   
"And let's hope they have some hidden treasures." Rachel whispered to Claudia.   
"As long as they don't have a million and ten rules I don't care what they try to do with us." Claudia said ripping the sleeves off her robe making it a sleeveless dress. "And maybe the savages aren't in Auradon." Rachel thought to herself.   
"Looks like where arriving." Gabby said as the bus pulled up to front of Auradon prep with what seemed to be the entire student body crowded around it to welcome the new students.   
"Oh boy." Shria said as the bus stopped in front of the huge crowd. The villains stepped out as the marching band started playing loudly and King Ben and the four villains kids that came before them arrived in front of them.   
"Welcome to Auradon prep, I am King Ben." He says introducing himself to them. "This is where you will be staying for the next year." He said as the bands music got louder. The band stopped as the king and the reformed villains stepped aside to reveal the headmaster.   
"Why hello there, I am Fairy Godmother the headmaster of Auradon Prep, I shall be your goodness teacher for your stay here." An audible groan could be heard from many of the villains kids. "Well good to know your feelings on the matter, now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to introduce yourselves." She said signaling for the band to stop playing, to allow the villains kids to speak.   
None of them really wanted to but Claudia stepped up first.   
"I'm Claudia Frollo, my dad is that fuddy duddy Claude Frollo, I'm just looking forward to having some freedom for once." She said as Shria stepped forward.   
"I am Shria, my father is Shan-Yu, the once mighty leader of the Hun army." She said trying to look like a strong warrior.   
"I be Julien."  
"And I Julia" "And we be the pirate children of the infamous Captain Hook, so ye landlubbers better stay out of our way." The twins said sounding as menacing as they could, causing some of the students to step back.   
"And I am Phillmore Facilier, son of Dr. Facilier, my dad taught me a few things before I can here, so make sure you don't get on my bad side." He said shuffling a deck of plain playing cards."   
"I am Rachel, my father is the former governor Ratcliffe, and I am honored to be here on your land." She said giving her best curtsy.  
"I am Ulrich, my moms Ursula, and your king her forced me to be here." He said making his disgust for Ben apparent in his introduction.   
"I'm Grace"  
"I'm Gabby." "Our father is Gaston and we hope that we can make a better impression to you than he did to your parents." The two said with the biggest smiles on their faces.   
"And I am Princess of Hearts, my mother is the most distinguished Queen of Hearts, and soon I hope to be among your most popular students." She said gleaming and speaking with a huge ego. "Well now that you've introduced yourselves I have arranged for certain students to show you around the campus and to your dorms." Ben said signaling the students to leave and for the tour guides to come forward. "This is gonna be a long year." Ulrich said.


	4. The princess and the queens daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tour #1: Evie and Princess

"Evie, are you here to carry my bags to my dorm." Princess of Hearts said to her rival.  
"Funny, no the brooms will take care of that, I'm gonna show you around." She said as the enchanted brooms take her bags. "This way please." She says as her and Princess walked away from the rest of the group. "So this is the goody-two shoes school you moved too, I must say it is better decor than Dragon Hall." The annoyed girl said to her enemy. "Yeah, a lot more bright and less blood stains everywhere." Evie informed the short tempered teen. "Well I can't wait to be formally introduced to all your popular friends." She said with a devilish smile on her face. "Right cause I'm gonna let you become more popular than me, that's a good one hearty." Evie said as her and Princess passed the library. "Oh of course you don't, but that doesn't mean I can't try, retail rack." Princess hissed at her rival. "This outfit, for your information is a one of a kind hand made Evie exclusive." She said flipping her hair as they past the tourney field. "Well looks like the fairest of them all is reduced to making her own rags." Princess shot the toxic words at Evie. "I happen to like making my own clothes, and at least I have more than 3 outfits." She replied. "Whatever, her royal bitchness." Princess snapped at her. "OK THATS IT, we're going to your dorm." Evie said turning a right and entering the dorm building. She lead Princess to a room with Evie and Julia's name on it. "You'll be sharing a room with Julia, her and Julian are still on a tour right now so make yourself at home, Fairy Godmother and Doug will be by later to figure out your schedules." She said before turning around to leave. "Oh I will, ugly hag, and I'll be scheming to take your popularity like you did by bringing me here." She said getting her plans together.


	5. Artistic Rivaly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tour #2: Ulrich and Mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my children I have return from my journeys in Auradon, enjoy this chapter and more as I sporadically update them.

"Well, well, well Maleficent Jr herself, should I feel honored or something?" Ulrich said, clearly emphasizing Mal's full name.  
"My name is Mal, just Mal." Mal said , as they passed the dining hall, enforcing that she no longer wanted anything to do with her mother anymore. "Look at that, the little lizard is finally getting her own fire going." "Yeah, and remember I can use that to turn you into calamari." She said, eyes glowing green. "And here I thought you become a goody two-shoes. Good to know our rivalry isn't over yet." Ulrich commented as they walked through the auditorium. "We'll see about that, there are plenty of art classes here and not all of them will let you use squid ink." With that Ulrich let out a slight chuckle. "You really think I need squid ink to make better art than you? Oh Mal honestly, your fiery spirit is what makes you such a great adversary when it comes to the arts. I'll enjoy taking all your fame before returning to the isle." Ulrich stated holding the shell necklace that was once his mothers. Mal couldn't help but stop the two of them in front of the campus museum. She turned around her eyes filled with jade fire. "You just try all you want to make art that's half as good as mine, unlike on the isle here in Auradon people actually have taste, You may have taken all the fame and praise from me before but not now, art is the only thing I used to get away from of all the craziness of my mother and the isle but here I'm different and so is my art so just you try and take the praises from me now!" She said as a small green explosion went off behind her. Ulrich just watched in half amazement and half horror as he witness a side of his rival he had never seen before, this was fire almost on the level of Maleficent, a fire he had never seen before, a fire he was ready to fuel. Mal calmed her breathing and regained her usual calm cool exterior. "Let me take you dorm, you and Julien will be sharing one." "Oh great the pirate and the sea creature." Julien said sarcastic as ever. "Just be glad we didn't put you in the fish tank with Bruce's pups."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it isn't stated If Pixar characters are in this world or not but frack it I'll putting them in it.


	6. The Scheming Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tour #3 Carlos and the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold a wild new chapter appeared.

"Well if is isn't the dog himself." Julia stated as her and her brother were approached by Carlos DeVil.   
"Well now who's got you doing their dirty work?" Her brother asked, trying to hit a nerve inside the shorter boy.   
"No one, I'm the only person I take orders from now, except for Mal, and Jay, and sometimes Evie, but those aren't orders." The two pirates couldn't help but smirk at the boy. "Anyways, let's start the tour, shall we?" The 3 began their trek around the large campus of Auradon prep. "Aye we need to make sure we figure out where our fathers ship be." Julia whispered to her brother. "That we do, hopefully we can get it out of this pup." "And this is the campus museum, filled with many artifacts important to Auradon history, you'll be here for a couple classes here." Carlos said to the twins who weren't really paying attention until now. "Oh really, what artifacts be in this here museum?" Julien said trying to intimidate the smaller boy. "Yeah nice one but your dads ship the Jolly Rodger isn't in the museum as of yesterday." Carlos smugly replied to the pirate. "WHAT? Then where is our fathers ship? Tell me I'll have ye sleeping with the fishes!" Julien grabbed Carlos by the shirt and pull him up to his clenched fist. "Julien! Let him down brother, if our dads ship has been moved we will just have to find it." Julia told her brother. "Yeah good luck with that, we'll make sure that at least one administrator knows where you and all the other new VKs are at all times until you can prove to us that you've changed and can stay or, most likely in your case, are a hopeless cause and send you back to the isle." The white haired boy said still in the air. "Very well, we will just have to show these "heroes" that we can be nice, before we find the Jolly Rodger and lay waste to this god forsaken land." Julien said letting Carlos down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's all excited for the sequel! I am, sadly I don't think I'll try to introduce Uma in this story or CJ or Freddie from wicked world, this story was planned before they were introduced and I as the author want to keep it that way, anyway all aboard the hype train. For descendants 2 and more chapters in the future.


End file.
